


The Golden Boy

by Flutist98



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutist98/pseuds/Flutist98
Summary: Gavin has the whole crew wrapped around his finger. His words flutter around them and they do as they command. Why would they deny their golden boy?





	The Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a kind of character study of my favorite headcanon of Golden Boy!Gavin and turned into a self-indulgent Freewood thing that makes no sense.

Most of the other crews and gangs saw Gavin as a side piece, an accessory that the Fakes lugged around, and who could blame them? At meetings, he hung off Geoff’s arm and simpered. He crooned into Geoff’s ear about wanting something and later others would seem him with said item, whether it be some sort of jewelry or fancy gadget. Some tried to use that little detail to their advantage, a way to hit the Fakes at their weak spot but little did they know, Gavin wasn’t a weak spot, and every other crew had to learn this the hard way.

Their first mistake was assuming that Gavin was Ramsey’s twink. To be fair to them, the evidence they were presented with gave them no indication that he wasn’t. In meetings, Gavin was plastered to Ramsey’s side. He would stroke his hand up and down his chest and fan his eyelashes up to the kingpin. A picture of sinful innocence. They never realized it was an act. They watched as the blonde-tipped male flirted with the leader. None of the others of the crew made any movement of discomfort at the display and a couple would roll their eyes in annoyance. They were none the wiser.

When the Fakes first started up, it was just Ramsey, Pattillo, and the Golden Boy. They watched as the Golden Boy earned his name. His finery becoming finer with each successful heist, and jaws dropped when the golden pistol made its appearance. Reports of Ramsey appearing in the jewelry shops starting springing up, and they were surprised to find that it wasn’t to case them, but a legitimate purchase. The procured items soon making an appearance on the Golden Boy. Thus, the idea of the Golden Boy being a sugar baby and Ramsey his sugar daddy was born.

This idea was shut down immediately by those that spent an iota of time with the Fakes. Whether it be a gun for hire or held for interrogation, these people tried to dissuade the rumors. Many even claiming that Ramsey wasn’t even the leader. They yelled about how it was the Golden Boy. Gavin was the one who pulled the strings, but no one believed them. To them, Gavin was simply the Golden Boy, a glorified kept boy.

~

When Mogar joined the Fakes, people were understandably afraid as he was a known pyromaniac, but at the same time, their fears were quelled as the arsonist would be on a leash under Ramsey. They were fucking wrong. If Mogar and the Golden Boy were seen within an inch of each other during a heist you fucking ran if you knew what was good for you. A well-placed word or two from the Golden Boy and suddenly the building was exploding and you were watching your hopes and dreams die. If you had made it out that is.

If you saw the two at a bar, your alcohol intake dropped drastically. You weren’t having a good time anymore. You’re cautious and watchful, waiting for the newbies that don’t know any better. You see the nudge and the whisper and suddenly Mogar’s eyes are burning. It’s 5 v 1 and the five are losing. No one intervenes. The fight only stops when the others are unconscious or the Golden Boy decides the fun is out of the moment. He then takes Mogar by the arm and saunters out.

~

If you receive a report of the Golden Boy and Pattillo being seen, you avoid the streets. There’s no telling when one of the speed demons will come flying around the corner. Or even come in guns blazing with a new attack chopper. There were no restraints on the two.

Monster trucks barreled down the roads. A jet swoops too close for comfort. No vehicle or location is entirely safe while the Golden Boy and Pattillo are out.

~

Most outside the crew didn’t see the effect the Golden Boy has on Rimmy Tim. They only saw the aftermath. The ever-changing rainbow of hair. The reduced amount of words one week that was later met with the rumor that he had basically fried the inside of his mouth with sour candy, 

The list went on. Little dares and bets that Gavin would present to Jeremy and would accept with little hesitation. Gavin knew not to go too far, but he couldn’t help but test it once or twice. See how far he could push the purple and orange man.

He wasn’t disappointed with the results.

~

Most can’t pick up on the Golden Boy and Vagabond dynamic. Even the crew couldn’t until it was thrust into their face. Gavin’s hypotheticals and seemingly idiotic questions were met with groans and eye rolls from the other members of the crew, including the Vagabond. There were those times though when the crew saw the Vagabond’s eyes sparkle a bit and suddenly he and Gavin were at each other's throats debating the everything to do with the little question. Multiple times the rest of the crew feared they were going to have to stop Ryan from killing Gavin. What shocked them the most was they would be in the middle of an intense verbal battle when would say some inane line, and they’d both stop, laugh, then go their separate ways while the crew stood blinking in awe.

They all knew that Gavin had all of them wrapped around his ring clad fingers, even Ryan. They could be driving somewhere for a heist, nothing going wrong, a simple peaceful ride. A motorcyclist would appear aways in front of them, and Gavin would lean over, hand caressing Ryan’s arm. A ‘please’ pressed to the mask covered ear and suddenly the cyclist was pasted across the window and hood of the car. The rest of them would laugh at the poor man’s demise, but they’d miss the knowing smirk pasted across their Golden boy’s face.

No one really questioned why Ryan listened to Gavin, seeing as they all did it. Blinded by their own trapping, they missed the gentle touches and whispered words before both disappeared. Later, they’d assume they were just hooking up, something they didn’t put past Gavin. No one visited Gavin’s or Ryan’s apartment, if they did, they’d realize they didn’t have a separate apartment. They lived together. In a house. With two cats and a dog, that the neighbor girl was all too enthusiastic to watch when they got busy. In fact, the couple was well liked in their neighborhood, and the crew never knew about it till they were forced to bunker down there one day. They soon learned that Ryan and Gavin had each other wrapped around their fingers, with silver bands.

~  
“FUCKING GET DOWN!”

“WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!”

The heist had been going well. The stealth part had gone phenomenal, the rest following through with their parts perfectly. That was until another crew showed up. They knew too much about their whereabouts with the heist meaning that they had to take care of a mole once they got out of this situation.

In a bullet-riddled vehicle, the crew is screaming through their coms. Talks about where to go as they race down the streets, a few of them being bandaged as the conversation goes on. If they had a mole, they obviously couldn’t go to any of their safe houses. They were probably already compromised. The talks turned to going to someone’s apartment. Michael vetoed his, as it was mostly just a front for civilian life and he mostly stayed at the penthouse. Geoff and Jack obviously lived at the penthouse. Jeremy had an apartment and volunteered, but was shot down because it was too small. They then turned to Gavin. He liked to spend money and the crew was assuming that he probably spent tons of money on some sort of bachelor pad. Their questioning leads to a blushing Gavin.

“Um, Ry? Can we fit everyone?”

“Probably, though they might have to bunk together in the guest rooms.” 

This lead to them freaking out because holy shit they live together?! The long drive to their neighborhood brought up even more frantic questioned that was simply met with a silent Gavin and Ryan. When Ryan stops them in front of their house, the two turn to the crew and sigh.

“You’re gonna have to wait a bit until you can come in. We had a dinner party planned with the neighbors, plus we gotta pay the babysitter.”

“YOU HAVE KIDS!?”

“Furry kids, yeah,” Ryan snorts, “Hope no one is allergic to cats or dogs.”

“You’re fucking with me.”

“No Geoff, I’m fucking Gavin, very lovingly I might add.”

~

Four hours later and Gavin and Ryan return to the vehicles, dressed up and smelling of home cooked food. The crew watches as they wave at some of the people down the street before ushering them inside. What greets is so domestic that some of them feel like they stepped through a portal into an alternate reality. They can see the touches of Gavin and Ryan respectively throughout the humble abode. There’s a cat curled up in an armchair and one staring down at them from the cabinets. The giant ass dog that bounces up to them makes them all recoil. The animal bowls through them in excitement.

“THE FUCK IS THAT?!”

“This good girl is Strudel. The lazy ass is Pancake, and the lurker is Raspberry.”

“Why are your animals named after food?”

“Why not.”

Lindsey descends on Pancake, causing purring to overlay the current conversation. Slowly the crew settles down and Raspberry comes down from her perch to be pet after a bit. The panic of the earlier ambush seems to be completely gone now and a different panic sets in. Geoff is the one that breaks the silence.

“Since when did you two live together?”

“I think we’re coming up on seven years.”

Any and all movement that had been occurring grinds to a halt at that.

“We, uh, we’ve only been a crew for, um, three years?”

Simultaneously, Ryan and Gavin raise their left hands, displaying matching silver bands. There’s no sound for a second or two before suddenly they all break out screaming and yelling, a few going over to the pair to examine the jewelry more closely. 

“Kinda surprised you guys didn’t know… I mean we were in the newspaper and on the news for a few days after our wedding because someone wanted Ry dead, and shot it up with a bunch of hired guns. News crews were hounding us for weeks.”

“THAT WAS YOU GUYS!? I WAS FUCKING ON THAT JOB!”

“Small fucking world, huh?”

“Can we go back to the fact that they’re fucking married?”

“Yeah, the fuck you guys?”

“Well, we obviously started by dating.”

“No fucking shit.”

“Gav was just a hacker when we met, but he still had a mouth on him. We both were freelancing and got hired for the same job, and just kinda clicked? We’d meet up outside work and stuff. It was kinda an unspoken thing that we were dating, and then about a year after meeting, I proposed. Moved here, adopted our kids, became the token gay couple here, met you guys… Short and sweet.”

“Why the fuck did you act like you haven’t met before when we brought you into the crew?”

“Eh, just a game we like to play.”

“YOU SPENT ALMOST A YEAR AT THE PENTHOUSE CAUSE YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T HAVE A HOME?!”

“Again, little game. Gotta spice life up sometimes, and Ryan and I may have been fighting at one point during that and I stayed at the penthouse as a way to cool off.”

“Un-fucking-believable.”

“You try living with his snore denying ass and then tell me that living in the penthouse wasn’t justified. Took a fucking sleep study to convince him to buy snore strips.”

“This is too fucking domestic for me. Show me where I’m sleeping.”


End file.
